Sirius and Mary - About time
by E.D.Silverwater
Summary: Mary has a big crush on Sirius Black and when he asks her out out she is thrilled. What happens on the date and what will happen to them as the war escalates. One-Shot. I'm paranoid about ratings so I put it at T.


Sirius and Mary – I will always love you

Today was a pretty normal day I had double transfiguration class and then the rest of the day was free periods, as it was my seventh year. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1:30, time to get to class. I walked into the room but before I could sit down Malfoy and Snape started teasing me.

"Hey Severus, don't you agree that it will be a terrific day when mudbloods everywhere are dead?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yes I agree Lucius especially this mudblood here, stupid little Mary mud-"

"TALANTLLAGERA" Sirius Black shouted.

Snape and Malfoy both started dancing uncontrollably.

"How dare you call her that name, you filthy little death eaters" he said dangerously quiet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Dyder the defence against the dark arts demanded

"Snape and Lucius called me a mudblood" Professor Dyder took a quick intake of breath at the word.

"I presume that is why you Mr Black cursed them, well Lucius, Severus, head to the headmasters office, I'm sure he will give you both appropriate punishments"

The two boys headed off and I doubted that they would actually go to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"And you Mr Black will get off with a warning" she walked to the front of the class and motioned for all the students to sit down. Sirius decided, much to my delight that he would sit next to me.

"Thanks Sirius" I whispered to him, trying to act casual when in reality my heart was fluttering at his closes.

"That was really sweet of you"

He winked at me and my heart soared. It was very hard for me to concentrate in class with Sirius being so close, I only heard professor Dyder say "…begin"

"Hey Sirius, what are we supposed to do?" I asked and he laughed "Patronuses"  
This wasn't the first time I had done a patronuse so I said clearly "Expecto Patronum" a large female dog ran across the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sirius' mouth falling open, I lost my concentration and the dog disappeared.

"Sirius are you okay?" I asked him

"Bu- no- maybe- no- oh my- wow- argh-" he spluttered

"Sirius are you o-"

"Expecto patronum" he said.

A large dog bounded out of the tip of his wand it was only there for a minute and then it disappeared. He had the male version of my patronuse. I had read everything about patronuses and when two people had matching ones it meant they were bonded in a way that no-one else could understand. I gaped at him.

"Class dismissed" professor Dyder called.

I jogged out of the room extremely embarrassed. Did that mean Sirius and I was destined to love each other? That was what I had wanted right? For us to be together? No not like this. I had wanted him to ask me out not have a relationship forced on us just because of patronuses. As I turned into the Gryffindor common room A hand touched my shoulder. I spun around and was faced with Sirius.

"Mary, you can run but I _will_ catch up" he winked

"Hi Sirius" I said not meeting his eye.

"Acting coy?" he chuckled "Well since you and I are 'destined' to be together did you want to go on a date tonight?" He asked looking extremely smug.

"I would love to but we would be sure to get caught" I reminded him, "It _is_ a school night and its nearly 5 already."

"Trust me we won't, wear something nice, I'll see you at 8" with that he strutted up the stairs. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. The most handsome boy in school had asked me out. The guy I had had a crush on for forever had asked me out. Dreams did come true. This was the best day ever.

"Alice, Emmeline, Lily" I called "You will never believe what just happened"

They turned to look at me as I entered the room. Emmeline and Alice were sitting on the floor magazines splayed around them, they also painting their nails. Lily, meanwhile was reading Pride and prejudice yet again. They turned to look at me.

"Spit it out Mary" Lily called not look up from her book.

"Sirius asked me out" I squealed

The girls clapped.

"It's about time-" Emmeline commented but was cut off as a head of unruly black hair popped out from behind the door.

"Hey girls" James greeted "Lily promised me that tonight we would do as some _studying _so I'm afraid I'll have to steal her for a while"

I smirked and Lily blushed.

"I'm sure you can manage without me" Lily said

"Yes, of course. Have fun _studying_" I called as they left the room

"So when's your first date?" Emmeline asked smiling.

"Tonight" I replied, the smile not leaving my face.

"WHAT!" Alice cried.

"Get in the shower right now" Emmeline demanded "we have work to do."

After a shower I got out and dried my hair with my wand. When I got out I noticed that the girls had chosen some clothes for me to wear. A pair of simple black ballet flats with a blue butterfly top and some tight jeans. It was simple with a touch of elegance.

At 5 to 7 I thanked them for their help and headed down stairs. I saw Sirius sitting on one of the couches wearing tight black jeans and a tight red top that exposed his gorgeous body. He looked so sexy.

"Wow" he breathed "you look amazing."

I laughed "you don't look half bad yourself" I replied acting more confident than I felt.

He held out his hand and I took it, this was a moment I had dreamed of. We walked out of the common room and headed outside. We headed towards the Quidditch pitch, talking about the next prank the marauders planned to pull. As we were just about to enter the pitch he let go of my hand and walked out of my view. He came back holding a broomstick. I smiled, hoped onto the broom after Sirius and wrapped my arms around his abdomen. We zoomed upwards, I screamed and nearly fell off but regained myself and clung tighter to Sirius. He went around the pitch a few times before heading to the stands. It felt great to have the wind in my face. I could see a picnic basket on one of the benches which only made me grin. He motioned for me to sit down and then he opened up the basket and got out 2 bowls filled with spaghetti Bolognese, my favourite.

"I know this is your favourite because whenever there is pasta for dinner your face lights up. It's quite funny really" he smiled.

"That's very romantic of you Sirius, who knew the tough prankster could be so sweet." He laughed.

We spent the rest of the evening joking and laughing, it was one the best times of my life and I hadn't been this happy in a long time. When we got back to the common room, I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for an amazing night.

"Hey you up for Hogsmead next weekend?" He asked

"Sure that would be great" I replied.

As I walked up to the girls dorm I once again couldn't get the smile of my face, I didn't think it would come off for a while.

That hogsmead weekend Sirius and I shared our first kiss, the first of many. We went on many more dates in the months after our first and eventually we became girlfriend and boyfriend.  
"You know Mary" he said as we walked around the grounds his arm draped over my shoulder.

"I've never felt like this about someone, all the other girls have meant nothing just someone to snog. When I'm with you nothing else matters."

"Wow I didn't know you could be sentimental Sirius" I laughed

"But I'm serious Mary I-"

"Sirius I know you name" I joked but his smile faded and was replaced by a cold stare.

"Mary why can't you just let me finish" he said.

I was taken back he never got mad

"Sirius it was just a joke"

"There are times for jokes and times for being serious" he said and then stormed off.

"Sirius wait" I called but he had already gone inside.

That evening I tried dong homework in the common room, but found I couldn't concentrate on anything. I walked up to the girl's dorm and sat down on my bed and I put my face on my pillow. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

The next day was a Saturday I headed down to breakfast early; I couldn't face Sirius, not yet. When I got back to the room and I didn't notice there was a red envelope on it. It had my name on it in beautiful calligraphy, I opened it and read the note. It read:

_Dearest Mary,  
I shouldn't have gotten mad, I was stupid. Please meet me in the forbidden forest at 8:00 tonight, I have a surprise for you.  
Love Sirius  
_  
My heart soared. I ran down the stairs and passed all my friends sitting on the couch,

"Mary, where are you going?" Lily called

"Sirius" I replied.

I knew they would understand. It was 10 to 8 so I still had some time before curfew. I ran through the castle, outside and then across the grounds. I saw a pink hearted painted on the tree. I walked towards it and on the tree a few paces ahead I saw another heart. Sirius was so romantic. I walked on and saw another 10 hearts.

"Mary, is that you" I heard Sirius call but when I reached a clearing Sirius wasn't there. Instead I saw Snape, Malfoy and Regulus Black.

"What are you doing here" I growled

"We were sent on the Dark Lord's orders" Snape explained "to kill you"

I whipped out my wand, but before I could scream a spell Snape said

"Sectumsempra"

I fell to the ground, blood oozing from my ribs and stomach, I could hear far off the sound of someone running

"NO" a voice screamed, a voice I knew well. It was Sirius.

"Open your eyes baby, come on everything's going to be okay, I'm here" he said.

I could see the tears streaming down his face

"I love you Sirius" I said

"I love you too" He said and he pressed his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth that was radiating off of his body.

"Thank you Sirius, for making me so happy" I breathed as the I took what I knew to be my last breath. Then I saw a white light.

_

I knew then and there that I could never love any other women like I had lived her.

_

I watched as Sirius sobbed over my body. It broke my heart to see him so distressed.

_

18 years later

I sat on the couch on the porch of my house in death. Lily and James had gone on a walk so I was left alone at home. I just sat thinking. My thoughts would always stray to Sirius. I still loved him, after all these years. I had seen his struggles, his time in Azkaban, but I didn't watch as much anymore. I felt that I was invading his privacy in so many ways. I checked in on him every 1 or 2 weeks. As I finished the last page of the book I was reading I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Lily, James" I called not looking at them.

"Since when have you called me Lily, James" A familiar voice said. I whirled around

"Sirius" I cried, I ran over to him and flung my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you"

"I missed you more, I still love you" He said, his face resting on my shoulders. "I love you"

**A/N – I know Snape was a bit OTT but o well hope you liked and please review**


End file.
